The bigger they are, the harder they fall
by Linnzi
Summary: A simple mission ends in disaster for a certain Lt. Colonel. Who'd have thought ladders could be so dangerous? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

_This story is a challenge set by the girls on the whump thread over at GW. This is my first fic., so please be reasonably kind!_

_Thanks go to VK for her medical advice. Special thanks to my betas; Merlin7 and Kodiak Bear Country. They have both been an inspiration to me. They have held my hand through this fic., and given me so much constructive criticism. Thanks ladies; you're the best._

_Unfortunately, I don't own Stargate Atlantis or it's characters, more's the pity._

Chapter 1

Tired, red-rimmed eyes stared down at the quietly moaning man on the floor.

"You really annoy me, you know that, right? Only you could find yourself in, yet again, a near death situation. Are you trying to make me suffer? Because, I have to tell you, it's working…"

Another quiet moan interrupted Rodney McKay's ramblings. The scientist picked up the cloth from the bowl of water next to him, and after wringing it out, gently placed it on the burning forehead of his friend. "Shhhh, it's ok, the Daedalus is on the way. You only need to hang on for several hours more. Carson's on board, and after a few magic shakes of his voodoo rattle and a couple of ceremonial dances, you'll be good as new."

How true he wished those words were. Well, some of them were true. The Daedalus was en route from Atlantis and Carson would be on board, but deep down McKay knew it would take a miracle to save his friend. The infection had spread from the wound in his leg, and McKay was pretty sure his patient was now in septic shock. McKay was no doctor, well not of the medical variety, but he knew how deadly serious the situation had now become.

How had everything gone to hell so quickly this time? When he thought about it, he actually felt like laughing. A simple mission had ended in disaster – _again_, and as usual, a certain Lt. Colonel had found himself in mortal danger. Angry natives, the Genii, Wraith, or God knew how many other foes would probably laugh themselves senseless if they ever learned how this disaster had occurred.

Another soft moan interrupted McKay's thoughts. Looking down at Sheppard, McKay suddenly had the urge to cry, not laugh. It wasn't funny, not when looking down at the prone form lying near death on the floor of a primitive home situated in a cave, in the middle of nowhere. They'd previously endured an electric storm outside, the ferocity of which, even a genius such as Dr. Rodney McKay couldn't quite comprehend. Even though said storm was now abating, the conditions outside were still horrendous.

"Rodney, you should rest, I will sit with Colonel Sheppard." The soft, comforting voice of Teyla beside him startled McKay.

"What? No, I'm fine, thanks Teyla, I'd rather stay here. With him. I couldn't sleep now. Not with him so…well, so…" Rodney searched for the right word. Sick didn't quite seem to cover it. Mortally wounded? A bit dramatic, perhaps, though possibly accurate.

Teyla gently placed her hand on McKay's forearm, and nodded in her usual serene manner.

"Very well. Let me bring you something to eat though. You have not eaten in many hours and you do not want your hypoglycaemia to …"

Rodney interrupted Teyla, "I can't eat. Not now."

Teyla regarded McKay sympathetically, "Rodney, you must. Colonel Sheppard would be upset if he realised you were neglecting yourself for his sake. Please eat. Marrin has made some broth. It is simple food, and it will stay down. I will bring you some of her berry-root tea as well."

Rodney capitulated, not finding the energy to argue further, "Fine. Whatever."

McKay's terse reply surprised Teyla, but she could see how worried the scientist was. If she was honest, she was fearful as well. Colonel Sheppard's health had deteriorated dramatically over the last six hours, and Teyla had nursed enough of her own people to recognise the infection had spread, and that her friend was critically ill. She stood and walked over to the small table where the elderly Marrin sat stirring the tea.

As Teyla approached, Marrin looked up and enquired, "How is the colonel?"

Teyla responded to the elderly woman's enquiry with a sad sigh, "He is extremely ill. I fear he will not survive the next few hours."

Marrin frowned at the slender woman in front of her. "Is there nothing more you can do for him?" she implored.

Teyla considered the woman's question, before responding, "I am afraid not. The infection has entered his blood stream and without more medicines and surgery there is little more we can do. We must pray to the Ancestors that he will survive until our people arrive." Teyla closed her eyes, as emotion threatened to overtake her. She quickly managed to compose herself and opened them again, sighing as she did so.

"May I take some of your broth and tea to Dr. McKay? He needs to eat regularly to stay well, and he has not eaten in many hours."

Marrin regarded the Athosian thoughtfully. "Of course, please do."

Teyla took the food and drink over to McKay, who was still sitting anxiously watching the Colonel's shallow breaths.

McKay was clearly upset. Sensing Teyla's approach, he suddenly looked up at the Athosian. His words spewed forth in a garbled rush. "It can't be much longer. You said ten hours and you came back after four, and it's been four hours since then, so that would make it about another two more hours. I don't think he's going to be alive when they arrive. His breathing is really shallow, he's already had two seizures, and I can't get his temperature to come down…."

"Rodney!" Teyla interrupted McKay, "calm down. We do not want to upset Colonel Sheppard…"

Rodney's face suddenly darkened, his words tumbling out at a ferocious pace, "He doesn't even know we're here, Teyla. He's dying, after falling from a ladder, for God's sake! While helping a little old lady - how ironic is that? I've always said a woman would be the death of him, though I have to admit I'm as surprised as anyone that said woman is old enough to be his grandmother. Oh God, I can't believe I just said that. He's finally driven me to insanity…." McKay put his head in his trembling hands, his whole body shaking with previously pent up emotion now finally escaping.

"Rodney… it is alright. You are just hungry. Here, eat what I have brought, and it will help." Teyla's soft, soothing words immediately calmed the overwrought scientist.

"Of course, hypoglycaemia, how stupid of me; irritability, emotional instability, shakiness…thank you, Teyla." McKay took the bowl of broth from her and slowly started sipping from the bowl.

McKay thought back to two days ago, before this whole disaster had happened. It was such a simple mission. Basic reconnaissance; the usual. Go to planet K7X-234, look around, make contact with the locals, see if there were any trading possibilities and return home. It appeared to be a beautiful planet, lush and green, with the ubiquitous forest that seemed to follow them everywhere. Why hadn't they they'd just turned around and gone straight back to Atlantis? Sheppard had been particularly jocular, that bright yet chilly morning, little realising the impending disaster around the corner…

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for the reviews!_

_Special thanks again to my betas, Merlin and Kodiak.These ladies certainly taught me a lesson or two when I first wrote this chapter. I wrote this feeling pretty pleased with myself. Big mistake! It actually ended up taking the longest of any chapter to perfect, yet when I first wrote it I was convinced it was my best. That's why we have betas, thank God! They really helped point out the error of my ways here. So, thank you again guys; you both really ARE the best. Forgot to mention last time, any mistakes are most definitely ALL mine._

Chapter 2

Two days earlier…

"Oh my, another lovely forest planet. What a surprise! Any Ewoks around Sheppard?" McKay glibly enquired of his team leader.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard smiled as lazily as he could at the most irritating scientist he'd ever met. Strike that, the most irritating person, except maybe for Kavanagh. _Nope, not going there_, he thought to himself. He had realised soon after first meeting McKay that it was inevitable that the scientist would start to moan not more than five minutes into a mission. "You never know, McKay. Though I'm sure Chewie here will scare them off if you ask him nicely."

Ronon glared at Sheppard. "I like Ewoks. Return of the Jedi is the best science fiction film you've made me watch," he grunted.

"You what?" spluttered an exasperated McKay. "You like those obnoxious, fictitious beasts - are you mad? They single-handedly ruined what should have been the best Science Fiction film ever..."

Sheppard eyed Ronon critically_. Nice one_ _Dex, _he thought to himself. Annoy the annoying scientist and make my life _even more_ fun. He looked at the irate scientist and laughed, needing to bring some levity to the conversation, "McKay - breathe! He's joking. He doesn't really like Ewoks. In fact, I remember him saying they resembled some sort of mammal he enjoyed eating when he was a kid. You'd had one too many beers when we watched the film last month, and were snoring happily when he expanded on his passion for stewed Ewok."

"No. No, of course not. How could he like them? Sorry. Just feeling a little coffee deprived, it's been hours since my last cup. Ronon likes eating Ewoks, huh? I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised. Quite impressive, really." McKay quickly retrieved a life signs detector from his vest pocket, and glared at the readings on the device. "No power sources showing, or life forms. So, yet another wasted mission," he grumbled.

Sometimes Sheppard wondered how he tolerated McKay's constant whining, but long ago he'd come to the surprising conclusion that he actually liked the man. Besides, it was worth putting up with the annoying scientist, as his - _friend_? Yes, Sheppard supposed that was an accurate description, had saved his sorry butt on more than one occasion. If he were honest with himself, he also enjoyed the snark their relationship seemed to thrive on. Sheppard looked the scientist in the eye and knew from experience how to handle him. "Look, there's definitely people here Rodney, we know that from Teyla's contacts. That's why we're here; to make friends and trade. We just have to find them."

"I'm sure it will be great fun doing that. We can look all forward to some nice bear skins to take back to Atlantis."

McKay's sarcasm wasn't lost on Sheppard. "I'm sure you'll look delightful in one, Rodney." He raised his right eyebrow, and then gave a lopsided grin. It was just too easy to rile the impatient scientist, and he sure had had a lot of fun in the process of doing it.

"Oh very funny. Comedian today, are we?"

McKay's acerbic tone earned him a shrug and a smile from Sheppard. "I try, Rodney, I try. Anything showing up yet?" Sheppard was beginning to agree with McKay, albeit reluctantly, that this whole trip was a waste of time.

McKay scowled at his team leader, "Nope. Big nothing. Believe me, if I find anything you'll be the first to know…er, second? "

Sheppard flashed one of his trademarked grins at McKay and walked briskly ahead. "Okay, let's keep moving. We have natives to find."

"Oh, wonderful," McKay muttered as he reluctantly followed Sheppard.

oOo

It was an arduous three hours later, after Sheppard had endured what seemed like an eternity of whining from a certain genius scientist, before McKay had actually found something to report.

"Hmmm, that's strange," he murmured.

Sheppard looked back at McKay, his interest peaked. "What's strange?"

McKay waved his Life Signs Detector at him and mumbled, "I'm picking up some sort of electrical activity ahead of us."

"How far ahead?" Sheppard wanted to know.

The scientist looked at Sheppard and shrugged, "About ten miles or so. Hmmm… strange," he continued.

The Colonel sighed still watching McKay for an explanation, "How is that strange?"

"Because it seems to be moving in this direction, very quickly," was McKay's interested reply.

Sheppard was becoming concerned, "Any idea what _it_ is?"

Looking up from his LSD, McKay gave Sheppard a withering look. "What? Yes, of course I have an idea what it is. Do I look stupid?" he barked.

"Well, what do you _think_ it is?" Sheppard was finally starting to lose his patience; sometimes McKay could really be a pain in the ass.

"Electrical storm, I'd say. A massive one. We'd better find shelter. We'll never make it back to the gate in time, and a large forest with tall trees isn't the best place to be when a storm like this hits," McKay answered.

The colonel looked around the forest and then back at his team. Great, stuck in an Ewok forest with a storm heading this way, what else could possibly go wrong? "Ok. Any ideas?"

Teyla stepped forward and calmly replied, "Yes, there are some caves up there in the hillside. Perhaps we could shelter there?"

"I noticed those a while back, too," Ronon's gruff voice agreed.

Sheppard glanced at the engrossed scientist, "Rodney, what do you think?" he asked.

"I suppose - yes, that could provide shelter from any lightening, rain and high winds until it blows over. Good idea." McKay complimented the slender Athosian and smiled briefly at her.

"Okay, let's go!" ordered Sheppard.

oOo

The climb to the caves was exhausting, especially since the sky had opened up half way there, and the team was hit by a deluge of water falling from a darkened, flashing and somewhat imposing, sky. Naturally, McKay had moaned all the way, resulting in Sheppard finally losing his patience. The pilot had just looked back at the scientist and growled, "Just shut the hell up, Rodney!"

Sheppard grimaced as he led the way, his wet clothes sticking to his skin, his boots rubbing his wet, rapidly numbing feet. _Whose idea was it to come here anyway? _He wondered. Why was it every mission seemed to entail rain, mud or angry natives? Well at least there weren't any angry natives chasing them this time – well, not yet.

Once at the entrance to the huge cave, Sheppard heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's go in. Anything to report Rodney?"

McKay cocked his head and answered brightly, "Yes, actually. I'm picking up two life forms from inside the cave."

Sheppard spun around and glared at McKay, "What? Why didn't we detect them earlier?" he demanded. The last thing he needed was angry natives _and_ rain, or, of course, hungry bears.

"Sometimes I think you expect me to know everything! Of course, I usually do. So it's quite understandable you would think that, I know. But even I don't know everything, Colonel. Though I invariably know more than anybody else in the Pegasus Galaxy, naturally…"

"Rodney, I wasn't blaming you. I only wanted to know why we didn't pick up any readings earlier," Sheppard soothed the flustered scientist. The last thing he wanted was a monologue from McKay stating how impossibly brilliant he was, against all the odds the galaxy threw at him.

McKay theorised, "I'd say these caves contain some sort of material that my scans can't penetrate. There could also be interference from the storm's electrical activity."

"Hopefully it's a couple of locals, sheltering from the storm. 'Course it could be a couple of bears…" Sheppard chuckled to himself as McKay looked nervously around. He just couldn't help it; baiting the scientist was too much fun to resist. _I surely deserve at least that from this washout of a mission_, he reasoned.

"You jest, but knowing our luck, it probably _is _starving,man-eating animals," groaned the wet and thoroughly pissed off McKay.

The four team members entered the darkened cave, and found themselves looking at a series of wooden doors.

McKay whistled in surprise and then asked nobody in particular, "Hello, what have we here?"

"Well, I'm no genius, but they look like doors to me," Sheppard answered, deadpan.

McKay scoffed at the pilot. "Oh we are amusing today, aren't we? Really, they're doors are they Sheppard? And here's me thinking I'm the resident Einstein," sarcasm oozed from McKay's lips. He continued his dialogue, more than a little irritated by the Lt. Colonel's attempt at humour. "I know they're doors, it was a rhetorical question. I was wondering _why_ they are here?" McKay wanted an answer to his question.

"Perhaps you should find out, _Einstein_?" Sheppard could be equally caustic if he needed to be.

Sheppard took matters out of McKay's hands, when he pulled down the primitive latch to the nearest door and slowly pushed it open. The room was dimly lit inside, but clean, and furnished sparsely with basic furniture. A table was in the middle, with four chairs situated around, and a stove to the far right side. A basic sink was at a right angle to the stove and a pail of water stood next to it on the floor. Rustic, yet comfortable looking chairs were situated near to the stove.

Before any of the team could utter a word, a scream from behind had them spinning around, their guns immediately pointing in the direction of the noise…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thanks to Kodiak and Merlin, my wonderful betas! All mistakes are my own..._

"Please, do not hurt us. We are old and frail, and have nothing of value for you to take," an aged voice implored.

Sheppard pointed the light on his P90 at a shadowy figure standing in front him. A smaller one cowered behind, the former sheltering the latter. Sheppard surmised the couple presumed they were hostile intruders.

The pilot eyed the two natives and lowered his gun. He held up his left hand, trying to calm the two frightened people. "Hey, it's ok. We're not here to harm anyone. We were just looking for shelter from the storm. We saw this cave and thought we'd stay here until it's blown over," he explained calmly to the two figures. "We are peaceful explorers and traders. We came through the Stargate."

"You came through the Ring of the Ancestors?" was the startled reply.

"Yes. I'm John Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagen," Sheppard pointed at the Athosian, the Sedatan and finally at his favourite scientist. "That's Ronon Dex and last, but never least, Dr. Rodney McKay"

"I am Jamos, and this is my wife Marrin," Sheppard studied the small, hunched over elderly man who had introduced himself and his spouse. He noticed the woman behind Jamos was smaller, but looked somewhat sturdier than her husband.

"Pleased to meet you. If you want us to leave, we will. Though I gotta tell you, I'd rather not go outside in that storm." _No kidding_, Sheppard thought to himself. If the natives didn't want them to stay, he knew they would be in real trouble – again.

Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted by the woman, who stepped forward smiling graciously at the colonel, "No of course not. You must stay. It is far too dangerous to venture outside. Come, come … follow me. I will brew you some of my berry-root tea, and you may warm yourselves by the stove."

The members of the bedraggled team followed the elderly couple into the room they had peered at a few minutes earlier.

Sheppard smiled warmly at the woman, "Thank you for your hospitality. We appreciate it." At least this couple seemed friendly and unlikely to be dangerous, though the pilot knew only too well the Pegasus Galaxy was full of unpleasant surprises.

The pilot watched as Teyla bowed her head at the couple, addressing the elderly woman, as she offered her thanks, "Yes, thank you Marrin, Jamos. Do you often suffer storms such as these?"

The old woman turned to answer, and Sheppard saw her nod at the Athosian, "Oh Yes. That is why we live in the caves. It is not safe to live outside. The storms come and go without warning and are devastating, often lasting for several days. Many of our people have been lost in storms such as this one." Marrin looked sadly into Teyla's eyes and shook her head. "We are used to it, and it is a small price to pay to evade the Wraith."

Teyla smiled sympathetically at the elderly woman, "I am sorry. It must be very hard for your people."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sheppard noticed McKay suddenly lift his head and watched as the scientist turned to the woman and held up his hands in surprise. "You stay here to avoid the Wraith? They don't come here because of the storms, or they don't know you're here because of the caves blocking their scans?" McKay blustered, firing questions at the unsuspecting couple.

Sheppard gave McKay one of his '_shut up, Rodney'_ glares, and smiled at Marrin and Jamos. "You'll have to excuse Dr McKay, he gets a little carried away at times…."

An extremely irate McKay interrupted Sheppard, "I do not. I was just asking…"

"Rodney, shut up," Sheppard hissed through clenched teeth, speaking it out loud this time.

"It is alright, Colonel. Yes, to both questions," Jamos answered, smiling at McKay as he did so.

After drinking the offered tea and drying out, Marrin offered the weary travellers some stew, which McKay and Ronon gratefully accepted, and consumed with great gusto. It was a lovely, warming, yet simple meal, and Sheppard uncharacteristically ate it with great relish.

As the scientist and warrior settled down to doze after their large meal, Jamos having already slipped into a light slumber, Sheppard walked over to Marrin and warmly smiled. "Thank you again for your generous hospitality. My team certainly seems to have appreciated your cooking." He laughed, gesturing towards the two sleeping figures of McKay and Ronon, sprawled on the rustic, though comfortable looking chairs, alongside the older man.

"You are most welcome, Colonel. However, I must awaken my husband from his slumber. He still has to mend the shelf he was trying to repair when you startled us earlier. I have asked him many times to undertake this task, and he will use any excuse to avoid mending it," Marrin complained to Sheppard.

The pilot observed the elderly woman, then cocked his head to one side, and shyly smiled. "Hey, don't wake him up. If you need help, then I'll fix your shelf. It's the least I can do after the generosity you've shown us. I'm a whiz at home improvement."

Marrin gave the colonel a quizzical look. "I do not understand what you speak of. What is this 'home improvement'?"

Sheppard realised his words had confused the woman, and smiled, while explaining, "It's an expression where I come from, concerning all improvements to the home. Lead the way." He grinned at the elderly woman, and turned to call to Teyla, who was still washing dishes from the lunch they had eaten earlier. "Hey, I'm just helping Marrin with some stuff. Be back soon!"

The Athosian looked up from her chore, and nodded her head at the colonel. "Very well."

Sheppard followed Marrin to a small larder a few doors down the hall of the cave, and whistled when the woman pointed out a lopsided shelf, which had fallen on one side and was resting on top of a lower one. It was situated some twelve feet up, Sheppard guessed. The room was small, yet had numerous shelves reaching up to the extremely high ceiling. "Wow, no wonder Jamos has been putting this off…Ok, I can do this. I love heights," he assured himself.

Marrin handed the pilot a crude hammer and thick metal tacks and pointed to a very long, dirty and somewhat delicate looking ladder. "You can use Jamos' ladder. It has been in his family for many generations. It was crafted from a tree from the time of the Ancestors," the woman proudly explained.

"Yeah, I can see that," he muttered. "Ok, here goes…"

Sheppard placed the ladder in a couple of strategically placed holes in the floor and gingerly began to climb the aged ladder. _This ladder sure is frail looking, _he thought to himself, while hoping it would take his weight. Jamos and Marrin were very short, slight people and the thought crossed his mind that the elderly couple's people could all be small. It was possible that the ladder might not be designed to withstand the weight of a person of his own stature.

When he was just below the shelf, he proceeded to level it out and quickly hammered the tacks home. "How's that?" he enquired of the woman below. He critically eyed his handiwork, _not bad, _he thought to himself.

"Oh, that's excellent Colonel. Thank you so much. I wonder, would you be so kind as to bring that empty jar on the shelf above down with you?" Marrin politely asked.

"Ah, okay." He tried to reach the shelf above, but his fingertips just brushed it. "I need to climb a little higher. Hang on a minute…"

He climbed another rung of the ladder, but was surprised to hear an audible snap as it disintegrated beneath his foot. The ladder decided it really didn't like the pilot being on it, and swayed slightly back and forth, creaking ominously. Sheppard desperately clung to the sides of the ladder as his feet tried to find purchase on another rung. As his right foot found a lower one, he was horrified to feel that snapping too. His foot slipped through the wooden slat and he lost his grip on the ladder. Plunging downward, his feet crashed through rung after rung as he fell, leaving dangerous shards of wood in their wake. His hands groped at the sides of the ladder, trying to slow his descent, and he cried out as large splinters drove into his hands. He was aware of a sharp, searing pain in his right thigh, and gasped on hearing the snap of bones in his left wrist as he protected his head from smashing against the floor.

_Oh, crap_, was the last thing he thought before he lost consciousness…

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_Thanks so much for the reviews everybody, I really appreciate your comments and encouragement._

_Again, thank you so very much to my stalwart betas, Merlin and Kodiak. Your input and insights have helped me so much. Thanks also to VK, for her advice on medical accuracy, or my total lack of it!_

_All mistakes are my own, as usual._

Consciousness returned swiftly to Sheppard. He opened his eyes to see an anxious Marrin standing over him. _Okay, why am I on the floor this time? _He wondered. As the pain rushed in with a vengeance he vividly remembered. Sheppard moaned as he took an inventory of his injuries. His hands burned horrendously, his left wrist ached beyond belief, his leg throbbed, but otherwise he thought he felt pretty good, especially when considering his little fight with the ladder and gravity.

"Colonel. Praise the Ancestors. I thought you had surely been killed. Are you badly injured?" the visibly shaken, elderly woman asked the pilot.

Sheppard considered her question and groaned an answer through clenched teeth, "Feels like I broke my wrist…hurts like hell. Leg's throbbing. Hands hurt too…I think the rest of me is fine. Hang on a minute…let me try and move." He started to sit up, but screamed in agony as his right leg let him know that was a very bad idea. Sheppard screwed his eyes shut and panted as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. As he breathed through the piercing agony he felt in his leg, Sheppard managed to pry open his eyes. He heard Marrin asking him what was wrong, and realised she was walking towards him.

Watching through slitted eyes as the woman approached, Sheppard could see that Marrin was looking down the length of his body, for any sign of further injury. When her eyes lingered on his legs and she put her hand over her mouth, gasping, Sheppard realised that Marrin had found the source of his intense pain. "Cononel! Please do not try to move again. You have hurt your leg. Stay still. I will bring your friends here immediately."

The pilot's eyes screwed shut again. "'Kay," he managed to grind out. He took shallow breaths to try and quell the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him._ 'You've hurt your leg', _maybe a slight understatement he thought wryly. The fiery pain in his leg was dying down to a fierce throb, when his musings were interrupted by a loud, whining voice approaching at what he imagined to be a furious speed. Despite his discomfort, Sheppard couldn't help smiling as he heard the unmistakable voice heading in his direction.

"For God's sake, what's Colonel Catastrophe done now? Grazed a knee, broken a fingernail?"

Sheppard's smile turned into a grimace as Rodney McKay burst into the small room, the scientist stopping abruptly in his tracks as he registered the prone figure lying on the floor. "Jesus, Sheppard. What did you do to yourself _this _time?" the irritated scientist impatiently demanded.

"Fell off… ladder… hurt my leg a little, I think."

"What is it with you? Disaster seems to follow you everywhere. No doubt trying to impress the fairer species again, eh? Come on, let's have a look…"

The pilot swallowed as he registered the colour fading from McKay's face. What the hell had he done that would make McKay look like he was about to faint? Sheppard finally braved a look at his right leg. He started to feel light-headed as he saw he'd been speared straight through his thigh by a large, filthy piece of wood from the ladder. The offending item was still impaled in his flesh. No wonder trying to move had hurt like hell.

McKay expressed out loud what he was inwardly thinking. "Oh, this is not good. Really. This is bad. Really, really bad…"

Sheppard watched as Teyla stepped forward, noticing her barely contained look of shock as she first registered the severity of his injury. She knelt, and looked into his eyes. "John, do not move. You will be fine, but you must let us take care of you. Rodney?" Upon hearing no reply, Teyla turned to the panicked scientist, and spoke again, this time a little more forcefully, "Rodney. I need you to bring me the medical kit from our supplies…NOW!"

The Athosian had uncharacteristically raised her voice at the bemused scientist, who looked at her in surprise and spluttered, "Medical kit…right…yes. On my way."

A few seconds later Sheppard saw him return and hand the kit to the Athosian.

The pilot groaned as Teyla gently cut the fabric off his pant leg with a pair of scissors from the kit_. That really, really hurts. Please stop, Teyla, _he pleaded silently.

The Athosian had obviously heard his soft moan, and he felt her place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He listened to her soothing voice. "I am sorry, John. I need to see the wound. I am nearly finished."

"Sorry… hurts," he started to apologise, but as he tried to cover his eyes with his arms, the pain hit. He cried out as his injured left wrist screamed at him from the movement. "Son of a bitch…forgot my wrist is broken… Crap," he moaned as the nausea yet again reared its ugly head.

The pilot managed to watch as Teyla finally pulled the remaining fabric away from the wound and studied her face as she turned, looking at McKay in horror. _Okay, so it's bad_. He gulped as bile threatened to rise in his throat, and closed his eyes. "It is not as bad as it looks, John." _You're a terrible_ _liar,_ he thought, as she continued to talk to him. "But I dare not try and remove the wood. You could have damaged blood vessels and moving it could cause severe bleeding," she explained.

The panting pilot opened his eyes, hazel slits regarding the Athosian kneeling beside him. "'Kay," he whispered in reply, unable to say more.

"Ronon, we need to move him from this floor, into the other room. Can you lift him?" he heard the Athosian enquire of the Satedan. He knew that the powerful warrior could easily do that.

"With ease," the large man boasted.

Sheppard turned his head to watch McKay, who was glaring at Teyla incredulously,

"That's a dreadful idea. He'll be in agony if we try and move him, and we may do more damage."

Teyla's grimace didn't go unnoticed by the pilot; he saw her turn to the scientist and try to reason with him, " I understand, Rodney. But this floor is dirty and cold. I need to clean his wounds. His leg is likely to become infected before we can bring help. We must make him as comfortable as we can until then."

The scientist seemed to be considering the Athosian's words, "Fine, we should immobilise his wrist first," he finally stated, giving in grudgingly.

Sheppard silently decided he wouldn't be looking forward to that. His thoughts were interrupted by Teyla, "John, did you hit your head or lose consciousness?"

Sheppard looked at the slender woman and considered her question. Had he? He thought he had briefly, but didn't remember hitting his head. He felt lucid now, even though the pain he was suffering was making him feel like hell. "He did for a few moments, but I did not see him hit his head." He recognised Marrin's voice.

The reluctant patient flinched as Teyla performed some of the basic neurological tests that Dr. Beckett had shown her, and was relieved when the Athosian reported that he appeared not to be concussed. _Lucky old me,_ he thought to himself.

"John?" Teyla's voice brought him out of his reverie. "I am going to bind your wrist. I will try to be as gentle as I can, but it will be uncomfortable. If it hurts too much tell me and I will stop." The Athosian's gentle voice was soothing, but Sheppard knew moving his wrist was going to be painful.

The pilot watched Teyla's concerned face and gritted his teeth, managing to grind out, "Just do it. I know it's going to hurt. I'll be ok."

"Rodney, hand me those bandages. We need something to use as a splint. Pieces of wood, or something straight and solid?" The Athosian looked around the room, and Sheppard noticed as Marrin came forward and spoke.

"There are some sticks I use for stirring my preserves, would they be suitable?" The elderly woman stepped forward and removed two thin, flat pieces of wood from a jar and held them out to Teyla. Sheppard inwardly laughed; his wrist splinted by two sticks covered in jelly- lovely! The smile was soon wiped from his face as Teyla gently lifted his wrist, first feeling for his pulse. He saw her nod her head, and watched as the Athosian carefully placed the splints on either side of his wrist, bandaging around the injured limb quickly and efficiently. Sheppard couldn't surpress a gasp as she quickly completed her task.

"Crap…that hurts…sorry," he moaned, his right arm shielding his eyes from those in the room. He groaned as his injured limb was gently placed on his chest.

Sheppard panted as the pain momentarily overwhelmed him. God, he was going to puke. "Teyla…sick," he gasped as he started to gag. He felt himself being rolled onto his left side and inwardly screamed as his arm and leg protested at the sudden movement. Sheppard retched, inwardly cringing as lunch made a re-appearance. When his body decided it had had enough fun at his expense, he groaned as he was returned to his back again. Feeling sweaty and spent, he looked up to see McKay glaring, muttering, "Oh, that's disgusting. I'm going to leave before I lose my lunch too." _Thanks, McKay,_ he thought to himself, as he felt a cool rag wipe his face.

" John, I have finished bandaging your arm now. There is a strong pulse." She reassured him. She looked over to Ronon. "We should move him now."

Sheppard opened his eyes to see McKay stepping from out of the shadows; obviously he hadn't left or lost his lunch. No, he would never leave, no matter what; deep down Sheppard knew that. His thoughts were interrupted when McKay starting talking. "Teyla, I think we should give him morphine before we move him. He'll be in agony if we don't."

"I think that would be a good idea," agreed Teyla.

McKay nervously came forward, holding an autojet in his hand. "I can give it to him. God knows, I've injected myself with enough epipens."

Sheppard looked up at McKay and whispered, "Don't want any. I'll be fine"

The scientist knelt by the injured man, undid the zip on Sheppard's black shirt, pulling it down to expose his shoulder. He efficiently jabbed the injection in the soft flesh of Sheppard's upper arm, stood and muttered, "Well, you got some anyway."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, and saw Teyla beckoning to Ronon. He felt a detached numbness coursing through his body. He let his eyes slide shut and sighed in relief; his body had finally had enough. Sheppard heard McKay's grumbling voice through a sea of fog, and groaned as he felt someone gently lift him. He knew it was Ronon, and was humiliated to realise he was being carried like an infant in its parent's arms. "Am not a baby…" he mumbled to himself as his vision blurred and darkness surrounded him.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm really suprised that your reactions have been so positive. Of course, I'm thrilled at the same time. Thanks to my betas, Kodiak and Merlin, who have kept me on the striaght and narrow, as well as being such hugeinspirations. _

He must have been out of it for some time, as when he awoke, Sheppard discovered he was lying on the floor of the living room, head on a pillow, blankets tightly tucked around him. He opened heavy eyes to see Teyla's face swim in front of him. "John? Can you hear me? We have removed the splinters of wood from your hands and cleaned your wounds as well as we were able to. How do you feel?"

The pilot blinked in confusion, and looked up at the Athosian. "What happened?

Where am I? He couldn't think clearly, everything was jumbled. Had he been injured in a fight with the Wraith? Had the 'jumper crashed? No, they were on a mission, and they had walked through the gate, he suddenly remembered. There was a storm and they'd taken shelter in a cave. The ladder had broken; it all came rushing back to him.

"You fell from a ladder, John. We are on K7X-234. We are in Marrin and Jamos' home, in the cave. Do you not remember?"

Sheppard groaned, "Yeah, sorry. Just a little confused. I remember now." His throat was dry and his head felt heavy and hot. "Can I have a drink? I'm really thirsty," he begged.

"Of course. Here. Take only small sips." He felt the Athosian gently prop him up, and felt a glass being pressed against his dry lips. He took small sips of the water and sighed as the cool liquid eased his parched throat. She gently helped him settle back down on the pillows.

"Thanks," he whispered to the slender woman. "How long have I been out?" he continued.

He blinked and saw Teyla smiling down at him. "About eight hours. The others are sleeping. John, I am going back to the Stargate in the morning to contact Atlantis." _No way_, he thought to himself and went to open his mouth to interrupt her, but she just raised her hand to silence him. "Listen to me. I know the conditions outside are dangerous, but you need medical attention. Ronon will come with me. We will be fine."

"No. It's too dangerous. I won't let you risk your lives for me. We'll wait the storm out here, and then you can go for help." He wasn't going to let his friends venture outside in this weather. They would hold out till the storm calmed down, even if that meant his own life being in danger. He wasn't stupid, and knew his leg was probably already infected. He also realised that an infection could easily kill him if he didn't get help in time. But, no way would he let his team risk their lives for him.

Suddenly he was aware of McKay's head glaring at him from above. Sheppard knew the scientist was about to blow a gasket. "Here we go. Not pulling the old self-sacrifice routine again, are we? Well, you can just shut the hell up! Teyla and Ronon are leaving in the morning whether you like it or not. Period. So just go back to sleep, and let the rest of us have some peace and quiet." The scientist stormed off, huffing to himself, and finally slumping back on one of the soft chairs.

"Rodney is right. We will be going at first light. The wound on your leg is beginning to show the first signs of infection, and you need Dr. Beckett's help as soon as possible. Please, do not argue with me. Ronon and I are going. Try and get some more sleep. I do not think we should give you any more morphine. Would you like some Tylenol?"

"No, thanks. I don't feel too bad if I don't move," he answered, not being totally honest. His leg was burning and throbbing in time with his pulse. He felt hot and sweaty. He also realised he needed to empty his bladder. "Er, Teyla. I need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me up?" he asked the Athosian.

"I do not think that is a good idea. I will find you something to…"

Sheppard looked up at her like a frightened deer in the headlights of a car, "What? No way! I'm not peeing in a pot. Help me to the bathroom." She surely couldn't be serious? He felt his cheeks flush, and prayed she would capitulate.

The Athosian sighed and the pilot felt her soft, cool hand on his forehead as she brushed his hair away from it. "Very well. I will wake Ronon. He will carry you. But you will be in a lot of pain," she grudgingly conceded.

"'S'okay. I'll be fine." To say that he was relieved was an understatement.

Thirty minutes later he regretted not using the pot. He was back in his cocoon of blankets, but was panting at the exertion his little trip to the bathroom had cost him. His leg now felt as though red-hot pokers were being driven into it, and he could barely surpress his groans.

He must have zoned out, as when he looked up, Teyla had gone and McKay was now playing nursemaid. He groaned as the pain in his leg ground away relentlessly, sending spikes of agony up his thigh, and down into his calf. Through pounding ears he heard the sigh of the sullen scientist, sitting by his head. "I think you should have some Tylenol. It might just take the edge off the pain." The scientist was now rummaging in his rucksack and Sheppard heard a satisfied grunt from the man when he had obviously found what he was searching for. "Ah, here we are. I've got some water here."

This time Sheppard didn't argue and he let McKay lift his shoulders up, pop the pills in his mouth and help him swallow them down with some water. It wasn't long before the weary colonel started to drift, falling into a restless slumber, his trusty nurse ever watchful at his side.

-oOo-

The next morning he awoke to find McKay gently snoring beside him, sprawled on his side, mouth open. "Rodney…" he whispered.

The scientist twitched and sat bolt upright in a panic. "What? What's wrong?"

Sheppard mustered a half smile and looked up at his friend. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you…Thirsty… Need a drink," he managed to grind out.

"Sorry. Still half-asleep. Here. Not too quickly, now." Sheppard groaned as his head was lifted from the pillow, and drank greedily from the glass that McKay put to his lips. When he'd taken his fill, he slumped back against the pillows and briefly closed his eyes. "Have Teyla and Ronon gone yet?"

He watched as McKay stretched his limbs and looked down at him. "Yes. Several hours ago. Don't worry, they'll be fine. They'll be back before you know it. Try and get some more rest. Marrin said she'd be making breakfast soon, so that's something to look forward to. I'm starving and I'm sure you need to get some calories in that skinny body of yours."

Sheppard started to smile at the scientist's attempt at humour, but gulped as a wave of nausea suddenly enveloped him. He saw McKay frown at him, and realised he must have gone green when the scientist quickly moved and retrieved a bowl from the table nearby. He felt himself pushed onto his left side as he felt acidic bile at the back of his throat. The bowl was unceremoniously thrust under his chin just as he started to retch. He felt McKay rubbing his back in small circles, as the meagre contents of his stomach made an appearance. Once the dry heaves had settled down, he gasped as he was gently returned to his back. He heard McKay groaning to himself as he carried away the bowl, "God. I really don't do vomit, Sheppard. Argh, that's disgusting. Where's Teyla when you need her?"

Sheppard closed his eyes and thought of his two friends out in the vicious storm, and silently prayed they were faring better than him…

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

_Thanks again for the reviews, they really do keep me inspired to write!_

_Thanks again to my betas, Kodiak and Merlin. Your advice has been invaluable._

Teyla shivered as she followed Ronon through the perilous route they were taking to the Stargate. Though the storm had died down somewhat, the rain was still pounding her head and face, the winds pushing her back and the lightening making her flinch, as it crashed around them

They had been forcing their way through the impossible terrain for over four hours.

Progress had been slow; much of the ground was flooded, with mudslides and loose earth and rock almost everywhere they had stepped. On several occasions Teyla had lost her footing, but had managed to escape relatively unharmed thanks to Ronon's brute strength. "How much further do you think, Ronon?" the Athosian asked her bedraggled companion. The Satedan's hair was plastered to his face, his dreadlocks dripping with water.

"Not sure. Can't be that far now. I can't see very far ahead. Another hour, maybe."

Teyla sighed; surely they would find the Stargate before then? The Athosian was desperately concerned for Colonel Sheppard, and knew the longer it took to get help, the poorer his chances of recovery were. "We must hurry, Ronon. I fear the Colonel's health will have deteriorated by now." She increased the speed of her steps and took a deep breath, determinedly jutting her chin as she mustered all her strength for the arduous trek ahead.

It was an hour and a half later that the two exhausted natives of the Pegasus Galaxy finally saw the Stargate up ahead. Teyla smiled in relief, and followed Ronon at a furious pace to the DHD, where she fervently began to dial the symbols for the Atlantis 'gate.

-oOo-

Hot, he was so terribly hot. His head pounded, his body ached. Where was he? What had happened? Sheppard tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids refused to co-operate.

He was aware of something cool on his forehead, and of a distant voice telling him everything was going to be fine. Why couldn't he remember what had happened? The pilot's brain was foggy; he couldn't seem to think straight. He thought something bad had happened, somebody was hurt, but couldn't focus on anything. Suddenly Sheppard felt a surge of pain take hold of his body, his chest tightened and he gasped in panic. Every nerve was on fire; he felt his body jerk as he arched up off the floor. He desperately tried to suck air into his lungs, but failed miserably. Darkness overtook him and he surrendered to the approaching oblivion.

oOo

McKay looked down at his friend. He knew Sheppard was far too hot, but despite cutting away the pilot's shirt and covering him with a thin blanket, he'd made no progress in reducing the man's temperature. The scientist had been sponging Sheppard down with water for over an hour, watching sadly as the man had shrunk away from the cool rag. "You're going to be fine. Just try and rest," he soothed.

Suddenly he heard Sheppard gasping, and watched in horror as the pilot's body arched up, jerking violently. McKay was aware of Marrin rushing over and asking what was wrong. "He's having a seizure. Help me hold him still," he choked out. "Oh God, he's stopped breathing. No, Sheppard, don't do this. Breathe. Come on, it's easy. In and out, in and out…" Just as suddenly as the seizure had started, it stopped. McKay felt Sheppard's body slacken, and groaned a sigh of relief as he heard the pilot draw in a wheezy breath. "Don't do that again," he ground out, his face hidden behind shaking hands.

"What is wrong with him?" McKay heard Marrin's tentative question to the side of him.

McKay let out a shaky breath and turned to face the elderly woman. "His temperature is too high. His body is over-heating, resulting in him having a seizure. This is _so_ not good. He's badly dehydrated, and I haven't been able to get him to drink anything in the last few hours. Even if I could, he keeps throwing everything back up. He needs a doctor - _now_!" McKay lowered his head into his hands and sighed; he had noticed the Colonel's clammy appearance, disorientation and racing pulse and realised how serious these symptoms were. He said aloud the words he was inwardly praying."I hope Teyla and Ronon are ok."

Marrin smiled reassuringly at him and just nodded, "I am sure they are fine." _They'd better be_, McKay thought to himself as he returned to caring for his delirious patient.

-oOo-

The Stargate in front of her burst to life, and Teyla quickly sent her IDC, knowing that Atlantis would be relieved to know it was the missing team. She'd realised Dr. Weir would have been worried when they had failed to check in at the appointed time, and wasn't surprised to see a very wet M.A.L.P to the side of the event horizon.

"Atlantis, this is Teyla. Please respond," she shouted into her radio.

"Go ahead Teyla. I can barely hear you. You are clear to come through the 'gate." Elizabeth Weir's voice crackled in Teyla's earpiece. She smiled at Ronon as they trudged wearily through the event horizon.

-oOo-

Teyla smiled sadly as she saw the slim figure of Dr Weir running anxiously down the stairs of the 'gate room to greet her and Ronon. The Athosian noticed the look of concern on the Doctor's face, as she realised not all of the team had returned. "Where are Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay?" the leader of Atlantis asked, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"Dr. Weir it is good to be home. There has been an accident and the colonel has been badly injured. Dr. McKay remained behind with Colonel Sheppard. They are sheltering from a storm in the home of two kindly natives. We came for help as quickly as we could," Teyla calmly explained, as they walked up to the control room.

The Athosian saw the fear in Elizabeth Weir's eyes, and sighed as the doctor's shoulders slumped. "What happened? How badly is he injured?" she asked.

Teyla considered her words carefully. "The colonel has badly hurt his leg, and is too ill to travel. Is the Daedalus here?"

"No, it's still on it's way back from Earth and is still several hours away. We can send Dr. Beckett and a medical team back with you."

The Athosian interrupted Weir, "Dr. Weir, the colonel is too ill to be transported by litter and it would take too long. The terrain is also far too dangerous for a medical team to travel across."

Weir tapped her headset. "Dr. Zelenka?" She paused until she heard a reply. "How long would it take the Daedalus to reach K7X-234 from here?" She paused again as she waited for Zelanka's answer. "Ok, thank you. Sergeant?" Weir continued, as she turned and talked to the tech sergeant seated at a console behind her, "Contact Colonel Caldwell aboard the Daedalus and explain the situation. Inform him that we have a medical emergency and request he get here as quickly as possible."

Teyla watched the sergeant nod before replying, "Yes Ma'am."

Teyla searched the room for Dr.Beckett, but unable to see him, she stepped towards Weir. "Dr. Weir? I think it would be a good idea to speak to Dr.Beckett and explain the situation to him. He may want us to return to the planet with medical supplies for the colonel."

Teyla saw Weir considering her suggestion and was pleased when she nodded her head in agreement. "That's a good idea. Head to the infirmary, and get yourselves checked out while you're there."

The Athosian bowed her head, replying, "We will. Do not worry, I am sure Colonel Sheppard will be fine." Teyla smiled as she saw Weir muster a half-smile, and headed briskly towards the infirmary, with Ronon in tow.

-oOo-

Teyla and Ronon entered the infirmary and soon found an anxious Dr. Carson Beckett muttering to himself while typing into a data pad. On hearing them approach, he lifted his head and his eyes met Teyla's. "Teyla, Ronon. Are either of you injured?" the doctor eyed them both suspiciously, as if not trusting them to be honest.

"We are well Carson, thank you," the Athosian immediately replied.

Teyla smiled as she heard the doctor mutter under his breath, "As if either of you two would bloody well tell me the truth…" He then looked down at the data pad and finished typing. Beckett stood up and approached the couple and Teyla noticed the thin lines around the doctor's eyes, and the worried expression on his face.

"Dr. Weir has filled me in briefly on what has happened. Teyla, what exactly are the colonel's injuries?" he asked.

Teyla took a deep breath, answering matter-of –factly, "Colonel Sheppard fell from a ladder when it collapsed, falling about twelve feet. As far as I know he did not hit his head, though he did lose consciousness for a few moments. He has broken his left wrist, which I immobilised. His hands had large splinters of dirty wood in them, which I removed. I then cleaned his wounds." The Athosian paused to take a breath, and Beckett nodded, muttering to himself.

The doctor looked at Teyla and questioned her further. "Okay, lass. Very good. Anything else?"

The slender woman sighed and continued, "I am afraid so, Carson. When the colonel fell he impaled his leg on a large piece of wood. I did not try to remove it, as you have taught us."

Beckett absent-mindedly pushed his hand through his hair. "Christ. How does he manage to get himself into these situations?" Pausing, he smiled at Teyla. "Well, never mind that now. You did exactly the right things, lass"

The Athosian sighed. "Carson, the colonel developed a fever approximately twelve hours ago. He has vomited and has not been able to keep any fluids down. When we left over six hours ago, he was very hot and restless. Dr. McKay is caring for him."

Beckett tutted and grimaced. "Aye, I'm not surprised, lass. God knows how many types of alien bacteria were on the ladder and ground. I'll get together some supplies and see you both after you've been checked out. Come on, Shelly and Melissa are waiting over there. Who's going to be first, then?" He wearily smiled, hustling the two warriors towards a couple of beds, where the nurses were waiting.

oOo

After undergoing brief medical checks, changing into dry clothes, and gulping down a warm meal, Teyla and Ronon were back at the 'gate room, waiting for clearance to return to the planet. They both had rucksacks on their backs with various medical supplies and instructions for McKay on how to use them on the injured colonel. Owing to the dangerous terrain and conditions, it had been decided that the two would return to the planet alone and wait there for the Daedalus' arrival. Dr. Beckett had argued he should return with them, but when Teyla pointed out that it would probably take him longer to reach the colonel on foot, than to wait for the Daedalus, he had reluctantly capitulated.

Teyla watched as Dr. Weir approached, "Dr. Beckett will board the Daedalus when she arrives in about half an hour. It will then take another ten for it to reach K7X-234. We don't know if the Daedalus' sensors will be able to penetrate the caves, so make sure one of you is waiting outside, then Col. Caldwell will be able to contact you. He will beam Dr. Beckett down with a medical team, and it will be up to Carson to decide what happens next. I'll see you in about a day, all being well. You two take care." The Doctor smiled at the Athosian and Sadetan, and turned, calling up to the control room, "Dial the 'gate."

Teyla and Ronon briskly walked towards the event horizon, each silently dreading what that they would find when they returned to the caves on the planet.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

_Thanks for the lovely reviews. I can't stress enough how important my betas have been. A tower of strength. Thanks Merlin and Kodiak._

Rodney McKay sat silently, crouched next to Colonel Sheppard, who was restlessly moaning in sleep; his fever still being very high. The scientist sighed and looked at his watch. Teyla and Ronon had been gone for nearly eleven hours, and he was terrified to admit the possibility that something had gone wrong, and that the two team-members would not be returning with help. Sheppard had suffered a second seizure an hour before, and this time it had lasted longer. Marrin and Jamos had kept him company, on and off, with Marrin making tea, and gently reminding him to eat the food she had offered him. "Teyla was quite adamant you should eat regularly, Doctor McKay," the woman had chided.

McKay was abruptly brought out of his musings by the sound of footsteps in the hallway of the cave. He looked up to see two wet and weary forms entering the room. He jumped up and ran over to his two returning friends, exclaiming, "Oh thank God you're back. I thought you were dead. I was beginning to think you weren't ever coming…" The scientist suddenly paused as the realisation hit him that the two travellers had come alone. "Where's Carson? We need Carson. Sheppard's much worse. Why isn't he here?" McKay felt himself losing control of his emotions, and put his hands to his face, shaking his head. " Tell me you found the 'gate, and that help is on the way. Please…"

Teyla put a wet hand on McKay's arm, soothing the distressed man. "Rodney. It is alright. The Daedalus will be here in about six hours. Carson is on board with a medical team. It was easier to bring the Daedalus here, than to have Carson try and walk in such dangerous conditions. There are medical facilities on the ship and they can help him there while we return to Atlantis."

"That's…er, that's good," the scientist managed to reply absent-mindedly.

The Athosian removed her rucksack, kneeling down as she started to unpack items from it. "He sent supplies and instructions for you. He also said he is glad you attended voodoo medical 101, as you will need the skills he taught you there." The Athosian shrugged, "He assured me you would understand what he meant?" She asked, her expression quizzical.

McKay took the data pad from Teyla and powered it up, and began reading Beckett's instructions to him. After a few moments he realised the Athosian was expecting an explanation from him. "Ah, Voodoo Medical 101. I remember it well." He looked back down at the screen of the data pad and nodded. "Carson wants me to start an IV on the colonel. Good job I'm so proficient at it. In fact, Carson said I was a natural at finding veins…even let me start an IV on him. Not surprising really when you consider my scientific ability, though I'd hardly call medicine a science."

Teyla smiled and nodded, as she and Ronon continued unpacking supplies. The Satedan

glanced over to where Sheppard lay, and concern marked his features. "He doesn't look too good, McKay. Sooner you help him, the better," he grunted.

"Yes, yes. I'm going as fast as I can, Conan. It takes time to set these things up." He muttered irritably under his breath. "Ok, all ready."

McKay gently pulled back the blanket and took hold of Sheppard's good arm. He readjusted it, and placed the limb on top. After putting on surgical gloves and swabbing the inside of the pilot's forearm, he picked up the needle from the sterile pack he had earlier opened. The scientist let out a deep breath as he tapped the arm, and inserted the needle into the soft flesh there. He sighed, removing the needle and repeated the process. "Damn!" Frustration showed on McKay's face. "You couldn't make it easy for me, could you?" As if in response Sheppard moaned, mumbling incoherently, almost immediately settling back down. On failing a second time to find a vein, he gritted his teeth and tried again. "Thank God!" he exclaimed, as he finally found his target. "Once we've got these fluids in you, you'll feel much better, I promise," he said to the unconscious colonel. As the words fell from his lips, he inwardly prayed they would turn out to be true. "Come on Carson, hurry up," he muttered to himself.

-oOo-

Present time….

McKay smiled as he remembered the happy banter they'd shared at the beginning of the mission, but the sound of Ronon's booming voice coming from the hallway interrupted his thoughts.

"The Daedalus is here. Beckett's beaming down now."

"See, I told you Carson would be here soon. He'll fix you up in no time." McKay gently squeezed Sheppard's arm, and waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive.

Dr.Carson Beckett strolled in to the living room, with two nurses, laden with supplies, trailing behind him. "Right, out of the way Rodney. I need to examine my patient." He ordered in his usual professional, no-nonsense manner. "Let's see what mess you've got yourself into this time, Colonel."

The doctor carried out various checks on the unconscious man, stopping to compliment McKay on his handiwork. " Nice job with the IV, Rodney. That can't have been easy with him being so dehydrated."

"Yes, well, I had a good teacher." McKay uncharacteristically complimented the Scotsman.

The doctor glanced up at the scientist, saying "Go and get something to eat. You're being nice, so you're obviously not feeling very well." He then continued his examination of the ailing colonel.

After inserting a second IV line, administering some drugs and placing an oxygen mask over Sheppard's face, Beckett turned to the small crowd gathered nearby, waiting for news. "Colonel Sheppard is in critical condition, and I need to get him into the infirmary on the Daedalus immediately. I've stabilised him, and he's holding his own for the time being, but I need to transport him now. I'll know more when I've examined him more thoroughly. Ronon, can you help me with the litter?" Beckett asked the Satedan.

Teyla turned to Marrin and Jamos, who were standing anxiously nearby. "Marrin, Jamos, thank you for your hospitality. We must leave, but we would like to come back soon and meet more of your people, and perhaps trade with you?" The Athosian smiled at the elderly couple.

"We would like that very much. I hope the colonel will recover." Was Marrin's concerned reply.

"I hope so too. Be well, Marrin, Jamos." She turned to leave, as McKay and Ronon also offered their thanks to the elderly couple.

-oOo-

McKay stood in the corner of the small infirmary, aboard the Daedalus. Once they had beamed there, the medical personnel had sprung to life, quickly moving Sheppard on to a bed and cutting off his remaining clothes, covering him with a sheet. Beckett barked orders, as one of the nurses ushered the rest of the team away. McKay had refused to leave, preferring to skulk in the corner, hoping not to be noticed. He watched as Beckett hooked Sheppard up to a heart monitor and various other pieces of unidentified equipment and dubious tubing.

"Right let's prep. for central and arterial lines. He's pressure's not looking too good. Shelly, run the gelofusin through and let's start the anti-biotics."

McKay worriedly gazed at the scene in front of him, jumping as alarms suddenly rang out.

"Damn, he's going into vfib. Melissa, charge the defibrillator. Come on Colonel, let's be having none of this," Beckett exclaimed.

McKay suddenly felt faint, this couldn't be happening, not now, after everything they'd been through. He flinched as he heard Carson shout 'clear', momentarily hearing the thud of Sheppard's body falling back onto the bed after arching up from the jolt of electricity from the defibrillator. He listened desperately for the sound of regular heartbeats. A few fluttering beats then - nothing. McKay groaned as Beckett started chest compressions, while shouting at another doctor to get an airway on the colonel. "This can't be happening. You have to fight. Please…" He lowered his head into his hands and anxiously watched as Carson desperately fought to save his friend.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

_Sorry about the evil cliffie folks. Well, I'm not really. After all, how many times have I had to suffer them? (Looks accusingly at quite a few authors lurking around here.) Thanks for the great reviews; they really make the effort of writing worth the while. Thanks, as usual to my betas, Merlin and Kodiak; your support and wisdom know no bounds. As usual, all mistakes are my own..._

McKay's heart pounded, the rushing of blood making his ears throb with every beat. It couldn't end like this. No, if Sheppard were going to die, it would be saving everybody from imminent death, not death by ladder. He snorted to himself. How ironic would that be? The big, macho military man, dying from a home improvement induced tragedy. It wouldn't be fitting; Sheppard deserved more. _I deserve more._ _We all do, _McKay corrected himself.

"Fight, Sheppard. You can't leave us like this. We still need you. You can't die. Not like this." The scientist said out loud what he was thinking.

A fluttering on the heart monitor, a steadying rhythm. Beckett had succeeded in re-starting Sheppard's heart, but McKay knew the fight for survival was just beginning.

He looked over to the frantic activity around Sheppard's bed, and watched as Beckett deftly intubated his patient, then moved on to inserting various IV lines.

"Right, let's get him in to surgery, the sooner this is out of his leg, the better. Shelly, have we got the blood on stand by? I have a feeling we're going to need it," Beckett matter-of-factly asked his nurse.

The nurse nodded, smiling grimly at the doctor. "Yes, Doctor Beckett. I had three units pulled."

"Good. Right, let's move him. I'm going to get scrubbed in." Beckett turned to leave, but noticed McKay wavering in the corner of the room. "Rodney, what are you still doing here, lad? I told you earlier to go and get some food." McKay went to open his mouth, but his legs buckled, Beckett lunged to catch him before his head hit the floor.

"Christ. Melissa!" the doctor called to one of his nurses. "Help me with Dr. McKay. Then get his blood sugar level and prepare to start his usual glucose IV." The nurse nodded, and helped Beckett get McKay on a bed. "Bloody hell, Rodney. As if I don't have enough to worry about…"

Melissa smiled at the doctor. "Don't worry, Doctor Beckett. I'll take care of him. You go and get ready. If there are any problems, Dr. Lambert can deal with them," she kindly interrupted. Beckett gave her a quick nod of thanks and headed out of the room, muttering to himself, as he steeled himself for the battle ahead.

oOo

Rodney McKay's eyes snapped open. Sheppard, where was Sheppard? What had happened? He looked blearily around the infirmary, and caught sight of Beckett, writing up notes, in a chair nearby.

"Carson. Where's Sheppard…is he…?" McKay couldn't bring himself to ask the question he _had_ to know the answer to.

Beckett immediately jumped to attention. "Ah, sleeping beauty awakens. How are you feeling, Rodney?"

"Sheppard? Where is he? I mean, is he alright?" The scientist desperately tried to form a coherent sentence.

Beckett sighed, and looked McKay in the eye. "He's alive. He's not doing too well at the moment though."

McKay gulped, and shakily put a hand through his hair. "Why? What's wrong?"

The doctor stiffly flexed his arms, putting a hand to the back of his neck, which he rotated slowly, while sighing, "He lost a lot of blood during surgery. It was pretty hairy for a while. With the infection having taken hold as well…" Beckett looked at McKay, and the scientist suddenly noticed how heavy-eyed the doctor looked. "He's in multiple organ failure. We're doing all we can, but it's looking pretty grim at the moment."

McKay blanched. "Is he going to die?" He had to know, even though that meant asking the question he dreaded finding out the answer to.

Beckett considered his friend's question before answering. "I just don't know. It's a miracle he's still with us now. The strain of bacteria that infected his leg is very aggressive, though the anti-biotics we've got him on pack a real punch. It's just a matter of wait and see. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial."

"Can I see him?" McKay asked, knowing Beckett would probably veto that idea.

Beckett smiled. "In a little while. Once you've had something to eat, and I'm convinced you're not going to keel over again…"

"Sorry," was all McKay could come up with.

The doctor studied McKay carefully, reaching to pat McKay's arm "It's ok. I know it's not exactly been a vacation for any of you. Get some rest, and I'll get Shelly to bring you a sandwich. Then we'll see about getting you up."

McKay settled back against his pillows, closing his eyes, willing his friend to keep fighting.

oOo

Three hours later, McKay was quietly sitting at the side of Sheppard's bed, intently studying his unconscious friend's pale features. Beckett had briefly let Teyla and Ronon visit the colonel, before sending them away to get some much needed rest.

They were two hours out from Atlantis, and McKay was desperate to get home and see Sheppard safely in to the place he spent far too much of his time – the infirmary.

McKay knew Caldwell had been informed of Sheppard's condition, and that in turn, he had spoken to Elizabeth. God, Elizabeth. McKay knew how worried she would be. Perhaps even more so, when she actually saw the man with her own eyes. If McKay were honest, Sheppard looked as if he were dead already. If it weren't for the steady beep of the heart monitor, and the whoosh of the ventilator, that's what he would think. His friend was deathly white, eerily still, and looked so incredibly fragile and vulnerable lying there. This wasn't how Sheppard was supposed to look. The laid back, amiable, charming flyboy with the infuriating cocky half-smile he had plastered on his face most of the time – that's how Sheppard should be, not like this. So, so – still. So quiet.

"Rodney, why don't you get a few hours sleep? There's nothing more you can do here. If anything changes, I'll let you know." Beckett's voice interrupted McKay's thoughts.

The scientist vehemently shook his head. "No. I'm staying. What if he wakes up and nobody's here?"

Beckett sighed and pulled up a chair alongside McKay. "Rodney, he's not going to wake up anytime soon. He's sedated. You should get some sleep, and perhaps a shower?" Beckett grinned at McKay.

"Are you saying I need a shower?" McKay glared at the doctor incredulously.

Beckett smiled, looking rueful. "Aye. Now, off you go. Get cleaned up, have something more to eat, then sleep."

"Fine. I'm coming back here though. I'll sleep in the chair. I'm not leaving him alone." McKay reluctantly stood, turning to leave, and said, "Take care of him, Carson."

Beckett watched the scientist wearily trudge out of the small infirmary, and looked down at his most troublesome patient. "I always do, Rodney. I always do."

oOo

A day and a half later, and Rodney McKay was still sitting at Sheppard's bedside. Only now they were back where McKay knew Sheppard belonged – Atlantis.

They'd beamed straight to the Atlantis infirmary on their arrival, and since then Sheppard had suprisingly not caused any more grey hairs. The man had actually improved, Beckett had informed McKay a few hours previously, and his blood work was decidedly better, giving the chief medical officer hope that Sheppard had weathered the storm.

Elizabeth had been by to visit Sheppard on several occasions, and McKay witnessed, despite her professional exterior, how shaken she had been to see how seriously ill her chief military officer, and friend was. Teyla and Ronon were frequent visitors too; even Caldwell had turned up to pay his respects.

A movement in the periphery of his vision interrupted McKay's musings. Had Sheppard's hand just twitched? McKay focused on his friend's hand. Yes, another movement. He leaned towards him. "Colonel?" He tentatively asked. Nothing. No response. "Sheppard?" This time an eye opened to a slit, followed by the other.

"Hey, any one home?" McKay enquired. The eyes closed, immediately re-opening and moving as they tried to focus. McKay turned away from the colonel and called excitedly, "Beckett, get in here. Sheppard's waking up!"

Suddenly McKay saw Sheppard's face register a look of fear. He heard a soft groan, then watched in horror, as Sheppard gagged, struggling to raise his hand to the ventilator tubing, desperately trying to pull it out.

"Sheppard? John? Look at me. You're on a ventilator. You're going to be fine. No, don't try and pull it out. Calm down. Beckett will be here soon." McKay frantically tried to soothe the panicked man, while firmly pulling Sheppard's hand away from the tubing and holding it down at his side. "Beckett, get your ass in here, NOW!" McKay screamed at the top of his voice.

"What's going on?" Beckett ran up to Sheppard's bed, and realising what had happened, ran off, shouting back at the alarmed scientist, "Try and keep him calm. I'll be back in a second."

McKay continued soothing his friend, who was still struggling against the intrusive tubing in his throat. Momentarily Beckett returned, syringe in hand. Bustling past McKay, he looked down at Sheppard, smiling. "Calm down, lad. I know you feel like you can't breathe, but just relax and you'll be fine. Let the ventilator do its work. Time for you to go back to sleep for a little while." With that, he injected one of the IV ports with the contents of the syringe. Sheppard almost instantaneously stopped struggling, his eyes drifting shut.

Beckett let out a sigh of relief, and turned to McKay, answering the scientist's question before he had uttered a word. "Don't worry. His reaction was normal for a patient waking up on the vent. I didn't think he'd wake up this soon. I've sedated him again. We'll see how he is this afternoon, and all things being equal, we'll wean him off and see if we can have him breathing on his own by tonight."

McKay slumped in his chair, putting his head in his hands and let out a puff of air. "This is a good sign, right?" he asked the doctor.

"The best, Rodney," was the simple answer.

McKay just sat still, silently, thanking every deity he could think of, that Sheppard would be awake soon. His friend had survived, against all odds – again.

Tbc.

_Just one more chapter to go. Fancy a little Sheppard angst?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

_Well, here's the final chapter. Thanks, as ever, to my betas, Merlin and Kodiak. You two really are the best._

The first thing Sheppard was aware of was an annoying, repetitive beep. What the hell was that irritating sound? Trying to remember what had happened, he fought to pry his eyes open, succeeding in cracking one open one to a slit, the other swiftly following. A face swam above him, but he couldn't focus on it. Closing his eyes, the colonel re-opened them, trying again. Someone was saying something to him; the words not making sense to his addled brain.

Sheppard started to ask where he was, but all that he could manage was a grunt. Realising something was in his throat, fear gripped him and he began to struggle, gagging Whatever it was; he had to remove it before he suffocated. Sheppard shakily raised his hand to his face, only to feel a warm hand on his, firmly pulling his hand to his side. Looking up he recognised McKay, telling him to calm down. Panic overtook him and he began to struggle more. Hearing a familiar Scottish brogue, Sheppard looked up and saw Beckett this time, telling him something. Ventilator? Ah, that explained a lot. _Just take it the hell out, _was all Sheppard could think. Suddenly, he felt his body go lax, a warm, foggy feeling enveloping him, eyelids drooping, he surrendered once more to the enticing darkness.

-oOo-

Sheppard's next visit to consciousness was smoother. The beeping was still there, but there was another repetitive sound present now. He tried to take make sense of what had happened. Images flashed into his mind. The storm, Marrin and Jamos, the ladder. He'd fallen and - ouch, his arm. What about his leg; was it still there? He looked down across the off-white blanket, and saw its outline. Heaving a sigh of relief, he absent-mindedly wondered why he couldn't feel much pain.

Hazy visions of Teyla caring for him, then McKay, appeared in Sheppard's foggy mind. Then the memory of the ventilator flashed into his memory, and the desperate struggle to breathe. Sheppard was delighted to feel it's intrusive presence absent. Moving his hand to his face, he felt tubing, and suddenly felt the dryness in his nostrils from the nasal canular, delivering precious oxygen.

Gathering what strength he could muster, Sheppard opened his eyes, trying to focus on the source of the noises. Ah, the first one was a heart monitor. No surprise there. The second was McKay, frantically typing at his laptop.

"M'Kay," Sheppard whispered, shocked at the hoarseness of his voice, and wincing at the burn in his throat, he looked over at the ever busy scientist.

The man in question stopped typing and jerked his head up; Sheppard watched as the steel-blue eyes fixed on him. "Hey. You're awake. Hang on, let me get Beckett. He's probably reading up on sheep again." With that McKay ran off, quickly returning with Carson Beckett on his heels.

"So, you've decided to join us. How are you feeling, Colonel?" Beckett's warm voice flooded the infirmary.

Sheppard swallowed, preparing to answer, but a tickle in his dry throat caused him to cough. As his body jerked from the exertion of that simple reflex, the pain he hadn't been feeling previously returned with a vengeance, overwhelmed him; he slumped into his pillow, groaning.

Immediately, Beckett moved to Sheppard's side and pressed the lever to raise the head of the bed slightly. "Easy now, lad. That's it. Try and breathe slowly." He gently soothed his patient, while signalling a nurse, who, hearing the commotion had briskly walked over. "Melissa, can you bring the colonel some ice chips, lass?" he asked. Melissa smiled at the doctor, nodding her head in reply, already moving to retrieve them.

After letting Sheppard suck on a few pieces of crushed ice, Beckett searched his patient's face. He registered the beads of sweat on the colonel's forehead, and the pained expression on his face. Taking a syringe from the pocket of his lab coat, he swiftly injected the contents into a port in one of Sheppard's IV lines.

"That should make you feel a little better, I hope. Shall we try again?" he asked his patient. "How are you feeling, Colonel?"

Sheppard looked into the doctor's eyes, managing to grind out, "Been better, Doc."

"Aye, I'd imagine you have, lad. How's the pain now?"

The colonel considered the doctor's question, while inwardly assessing his pain. "I'm good," was all he could come up with. His throat burned, his wrist ached and his leg; he was beginning to wish that wasn't still there. All things considered, he felt like hell.

Beckett eyed his patient critically, muttering, "Somehow I don't quite believe you."

McKay blustered forward. "You're not going to throw up again, are you? I think I've witnessed as much vomiting as I can tolerate in the last few days."

Sheppard grimaced, turning his head to look at the scientist. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He really wasn't in the mood to discuss the fact that his cookies had been tossed about quite a lot recently, but he thought an apology was in order.

"Yeah, well don't fall off any ladders again, and I'll forgive you." McKay managed a small smile, but Sheppard couldn't help but notice the underlying concern present in the scientist's face.

Sheppard moved his gaze to Beckett, and simply asked, "So, Doc, what's the damage this time?"

Beckett sighed, "You've messed your leg up pretty good, I'm afraid. We'll talk about that later. Your wrist is a fairly simple break, thank goodness. The damage to your hands was superficial." The doctor appeared to be considering his words carefully, Sheppard noticed. He looked into Beckett's eyes, as the doctor continued. "You had us a little worried there for a while. The wound in your leg became infected unusually quickly. Things got a little hairy, though there's no need to worry now. You're healing really well." Beckett smiled reassuringly at Sheppard, patting his arm.

"'Kay," was all Sheppard could manage, as he considered the implications of the doctor's words. He was beginning to feel exhaustion creeping in, and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

"Get some rest, lad. We'll talk some more when you're feeling a bit better…" were the last words he heard before he succumbed to the sweet pull of sleep.

-oOo-

Sheppard sat up in his bed, and sighed. The last week and a half had been exhausting – and frustrating. His broken arm meant he couldn't take care of his basic needs very easily, and he tired incredibly quickly. Physical therapy had started the previous day on his healing leg, and he was shocked at the weakness, and pain, left from his injury. Regular visits from Elizabeth, McKay and the rest of the team had cheered him up, but he had to admit, he was desperate to get out of the infirmary. He'd asked Beckett several times when he could escape Alcatraz, to be told, rather firmly by an irrate Beckett, "Not bloody yet, so stop asking, Colonel."

Sheppard could tell that everybody around him was aware of his frustration. However, that didn't make him feel any better, quite the opposite, in fact. Sheppard knew he'd let everyone down. How embarrassing to fall off a ladder and nearly die! For most of his career he'd felt like a screw up anyway, and for this to happen was humiliating to say the least.

As he sat there brooding, he was distracted from his thoughts by McKay entering the infirmary and sauntering over to his bed. "And how are we today, Colonel?" the scientist brightly asked. Sheppard hated it when McKay tried to be cheerful, and, God, pleasant. It went against every bone in the man's body to be cordial, and if Sheppard were honest, he preferred snarky, pain in the ass McKay any day.

"Would you stop being so _nice,_ Rodney. I'm not going to break, you know. Why is everybody being so…so," Sheppard wrestled to find the right word.

"Pleasant?" McKay helpfully supplied.

Sheppard studied his friend, answering, "Yeah, _pleasant._ Listen, can you help me break out for a while? I've just got to get out of here. I'm going nuts, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," McKay sympathetically answered. "Atilla is unlikely to let his guard down anytime soon. However, I am a genius, and as it happens I already have a plan," McKay smugly informed the colonel, looking down at his watch.

Sheppard looked incredulously at the boastful man. "You do?"

"Oh yes. In, five, four, three, two, one…" McKay was interrupted by a call sounding over the p.a. system, informing Dr.Beckett to report to the 'jumper bay immediately. As Beckett rushed away, McKay tapped his earpiece whispering, "Ok. Now."

Zelenka ran in with a wheelchair, and he and McKay carefully helped Sheppard into the chair, covering him with a blanket. McKay thanked Zelenka, and practically ran out of the infirmary, pushing Sheppard in the direction of the nearest balcony.

McKay huffed and puffed, as he pushed the wheelchair through the open doors, parking Sheppard by the railings, so the man could look out across the city and out at the sea. Sheppard took in a deep breath, and looked out over Atlantis, the only place he had ever really felt at home. He then turned his head to look at McKay, simply saying, "Thanks, McKay."

Sheppard saw the scientist's thoughtful expression, and knew what was coming.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? Or do we have to play twenty questions?" Short and to the point, that was the McKay Sheppard knew and loved.

"I just had to get out of there, Rodney. I feel like an animal in the zoo. On parade. Everybody being nice to me, feeling sorry for me…laughing at me…" Sheppard abruptly stopped, no longer able to continue.

McKay took in a deep breath, and Sheppard prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught. "You're right. People are being nice. They do keep looking at you. They probably feel sorry for you too. I don't, of course. Your own stupid fault if you ask me. I mean, death by ladder, hell from home improvement? Take your pick, they're all pretty stupid, aren't they?" Sheppard's jaw dropped open, surprised at McKay's tone. McKay continued, " You know what? Nobody's laughing, Sheppard. Not me, nor Teyla and Ronon. Elizabeth? Do you think she thinks this is funny? If you had seen her surreptitiously wiping her eyes when she first saw you, I'd think not. What about Beckett? I bet he was laughing as he operated on you for three hours, trying to stop you from bleeding to death…"

Sheppard knew McKay was on a roll now, and shrunk back into the wheelchair, waiting for more. "Oh, and let's not forget him re-starting your heart after you decided to code on him. That was hysterical. You had an accident. It wasn't your fault. We nearly lost you and it was so stupid and unnecessary, but it happened. So get over it!" McKay finished his little speech, leaning heavily on the balcony railing, exhausted from his exertion.

Sheppard smiled, and then chuckled, finally breaking out into a full blown laugh.

When he couldn't laugh anymore, his sides aching, Sheppard looked up at McKay, to find the man quizically looking at him. "Thanks, Rodney. I needed a good kick in the ass."

"Yes you did," McKay honestly answered. "You okay now. No more moping?"

Sheppard regarded his friend, and licked his lips, answering, "Yeah. I'm good. Maybe I just needed to vent a little frustration there…" He stopped and gazed out at the ocean. After a moment he continued, "I feel like such an idiot. I nearly died because of an accident. I always thought I'd go out with a bang, not in such a…a…an ordinary way. Just a bit of a wake up call, I guess." Sheppard shrugged.

"Well, you didn't die. You're here, and you're going to be fine. Ok?" McKay snorted, before continuing. "Besides, don't worry. I'd have made sure Elizabeth told everyone you died heroically…saving children." McKay laughed, remembering his own brush with death at the hands of the nanovirus.

Sheppard chuckled. "You'd do that for me? I'm touched, Rodney."

"Yes, well. You know me. Always thoughtful and considerate," McKay stated.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows, "Yep, that's you, Rodney."

McKay released the brake from the wheelchair, and started to back Sheppard away from the railing. "Time to go. Beckett'll be coming back soon, cursing and swearing and trying to figure out who called him to the 'jumper bay. So…"

Sheppard groaned. "Back to solitary, I guess."

McKay stopped, walked in front of the wheelchair and looked down at Sheppard smirking. "I'm afraid so. Hey, I forgot to tell you. When we get back to the infirmary we're going to play a board game I managed to get."

"Yeah?" Sheppard asked, cheering up a little. "Which one?"

McKay looked Sheppard in the eye and grinned, before walking behind him and continuing to push the wheelchair. "Snakes and ladders, of course".

_The end_


End file.
